


The Meaning of Family

by Atagotiak



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Klaus is not Gil's biological father, Multi, but it works as a standalone too, possibly the start of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atagotiak/pseuds/Atagotiak
Summary: Gil is not Klaus' Biological son.Gil is stillKlaus' son





	The Meaning of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the amazing dndhat who has done wonders for the flow and logic of this story.

It was strange, dating two people who were married to each other. Still, Queen Zantabraxus was witty and passionate and dutiful, and King Lugalbanda was caring, hardworking, and funny and Klaus could see himself living quite happily in this arrangement for some time.

It became stranger still when she announced that she was pregnant. With the timing as it was Klaus knew he could not possibly be the father but he was quickly, recklessly falling in love with both of them. Zanta only grew more radiantly beautiful as her pregnancy progressed, though her restlessness was something of a trial once she was too far along to hunt or fight. 

Lugal was so happy, so proud. He wanted everything to be perfect. He spent the months preparing the room, fussing over details, consulting people on how to care for his first child.

Klaus wanted to be there for every moment of it. Three months into Zanta’s pregnancy he proposed. Two months later they were all married.

And when the children were born he loved them instantly. And though it didn’t seem possible, he grew to love them even more over their first year. Zeetha, energetic and opinionated already. Gil, who loved everyone; his mother, his fathers, and especially his sister. He was always so happy beside her, and when they were separated he was always the first to start crying. They were sired by Lugal but they were also _Klaus’ Children._ Time passed quickly. Even between three parents, two children are a lot of work. Klaus also helped manage the kingdom, which seemed like an endless string of inconveniences. Keeping track of which regions had productive harvests and which didn’t, rising tensions with neighboring kingdoms and other issues ate up what spare time they did have.

And then he found out what Skifander thought of twins.

They tried to keep it from him at first, he thinks, didn’t want him to worry. He saw their anxiety and he tried to pass it off as them, like him, having all the mundane worries of a new parent, on top of the worries of ruling. Still, he didn’t know what to make of it when he overheard Zanta and Lugal one day:

“Maybe we _should_ listen to the priestesses, I've heard rumors that we’re cursed now”  
“That’s nonsense Zanta, we’ve had much worse years than this before”  
“Still, the people talk, and unless something changes soon...”  
“You mustn't be seen fighting the high priestess”

The high priestess confronted him a few months after the twins’ first birthday. She told him they couldn’t protect the _abomination_ forever. He couldn’t ignore it any longer.

Gilgamesh. This child. This wonderful beautiful child. With his father’s hair and mother’s eyes. Klaus couldn’t take the chance that anything could ever happen to him. Especially after Zanta said- He couldn’t take that risk. With a heavy heart he left the Skifander that night. He didn’t tell them, he didn’t leave a note, he didn’t take anything with him other than one, small, impossibly perfect piece of home. 

* * *

“When you were very young. Not too long after I brought you back to my hometown. -”

“Brought _back?_ from where?”

“Somewhere dangerous, that’s not important right now. When you were very young an enemy of mine, Petrus Teufel, figured out who you were. He managed to kidnap you, said he was going to raise you as his apprentice. He thought it would be good payback for all the trouble I was causing him. Luckily I managed to catch Teufel and get you back before too long”

“How did you do that?”

“I made a fake city for him to invade. Anyways, even if Tarvek meant well he’s still spying for his family, and for all that we are officially allies, I don’t trust them. And even he will tell you to never trust the _Valois._ Even if it’s nothing like that - you are a bit too old now - I don’t know what they would do if they had information like that. I can’t lose you again. And that is why, my son, I have to send him back”

“Bu - But you can’t send Tarvek away!”

“He came far too close to the truth as it is! He is tenacious, he will try again. Besides, all I’m doing is sending him home”

“Didn’t you see how scared he was when you told him to pack his stuff?”

“I assumed he was simply upset he had been caught”

“It’s because he _hates_ his family, he’s always talking about how terrible his dad is and he even said something about his cousin sending _assassins_ and...”

And. That was a point. The violence of the Valois family was an open secret. And he knew now. Sometimes children aren’t safe even from their own parents. He wanted to think better than that of Aaronev, but he thought better of Zanta too. 

What was he thinking? This was a child he had taken responsibility for. Yes this wasn’t his child, but since when had that mattered? Would he have left Gil behind to be killed by assassins, or possibly - 

He likes to think Zanta wouldn’t have actually done it herself but he doesn’t know. And he couldn’t take that risk then.

To say nothing of the political implications of giving back a family’s ‘hostage’ if the hostage misbehaved.

“-ather? Father? Um. Baron Wulfenbach, sir? Are you listening?”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, really, but as he has proven to be as much of a sneak as the rest of his family, I will be making a new cover story for you. And you must promise to never tell him who you are.”


End file.
